midnight massage
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: yuri is a little sore after a training sesion with wolfram. when wolfram comes to help things get a liittle steamy. dsclaimer, do not own characters.


Midnight Massage

Yuri flung his weary body unto the sea of his little piece of heaven he called a bed. Wolfram was driving him to an early grave with his so called training. Yuri had a feeling that the he was simply using this opportunity to kick Yuri's sorry little ass as punishment for leavening him alone. He slowly kicked off his leather boots and let them fall to the floor of his cabin bedroom. Pulling his legs close to his body he looked like a small sulking child. He felt sleep nagging at the back of his mind as he lay there but he just didn't want to fall asleep, Wolfram was still dancing through his swirling thoughts. Swinging his sword with such ease and grace, he was a complete natural; his fluid movements complimented his elegant body. The way his hair drifted across his delicate face when he turned to guard. When the wind blew Yuri found himself pushing Wolfram to guard so his shirt caught the air and expose his milky stomach. A smile broke across Yuri's pink face as he remembered the way Wolfram's body would move.

'No!'

He shot up to a sitting position and shook his head from side to side.

'Just because he's you're fiancé doesn't give you the right to fanaticize about him!'

He balled his hands into fists on his head.

'Wait. If I'm going to marry him, _does_ that make it okay to think about him?'

He was about to debate this when his door flew open with amazing vigor.

"Yuri you idiot!"

"What the hell did I do!" He demanded all the nice things he had thought about just moments ago vanished into thin air.

"My ears are ringing and I can't stop sneezing. You must be thinking about me so stop it!" The young lord shouted. Yuri couldn't contain the blush that erupted over his face at being found out. Wolfram was a master not only at sword play but invasion as well.

"I really didn't think you could butt any more in to my life but I guess I was wrong, now you're able to read my thoughts!" he shouted back. Wolfram was taken aback his emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"You were really thinking about me?" he whispered. Now it was Yuri's turn to be surprised he didn't expect Wolfram to take it that way, he'd thought that he would just get offended and leave.

"Well, if- if you can read my thoughts then you should know how tired and sore I am so- you can just um..." he really didn't want Wolfram to leave but at the moment he didn't want him to stay either.

"Well –well you should know better than to think about someone like that when their seasick, all that sneezing made me feel worse." He retorted. Yuri couldn't quiet identify his tone. He wasn't serious or mad it almost sounded… playful. A small smile toyed with the corners of Yuri's lips, "sorry…" he muttered.

They were silent a moment not sure how to continue with this. Finally Wolfram gently closed the door and slowly walked over to sit next to Yuri.

"You're sore?" he asked slightly tilting his head to one side, very cutely Yuri thought.

"Yeah, it kind of surprised me." Wolfram looked even more curious. "I didn't think that this would be so hard on my body after all the training I didn't for baseball."

"It only means you've gotten fat and lazy during your time here." Wolfram replied coolly.

"Hey!" Yuri said nudging his giggling fiancé playfully with his elbow, "you're so mean." Again they sat in silence a minute the smiles slowly fading from their faces.

"When I was younger, before I learned that Conrart was human he'd play around with me, teaching me how to use a sword." His expression softened as he spoke of his missing brother. "At first I used to get really sore all over my body just from swinging around a stick. But he would come in to my room late at night and massage the muscles that hurt. It helped so much I would be able to play again the next day." He smiled looking at Yuri.

Yuri smiled back, "that's really cute."

Wolfram's eye brows knotted and a deep frown attacked his lips. "Arrg! Baka, I was implying that I would do the same to you," he growled.

Yuri pulled back in surprise blushing again, "Oh! But- uh you're not feeling well right. You shouldn't push your self," he stammered modestly.

"But you'll have to fight again soon and it is best if you were feeling your best. If your worried I don't know what I'm doing I still remembered exactly were Conrart touched me," with that he pushed his nose in the air pouting. Yuri felt horrible when Wolfram did this and thought it better just to give in, he figured Wolfram would need to either lie down or run to the deck soon enough any way.

"If your sure then it's okay with me," Yuri sighed. Instantly Wolfram perked up like a puppy ready for a walk.

"We'll be like a really married couple," he exclaimed enthusiastically. Yuri swore he saw sparkles in Wolfram's eyes before his shirt was wrenched from his body.

"Hey! What, did Conrart do this to you too?"

"No you wimp! That'd be child-molestation," Wolfram said leaning in so close to Yuri's face he fell back unto the bed in a feudal attempt to escape. "It will be easier this way. You're not scared are you?" Wolfram taunted.

Yuri rolled over on his stomach propping his head up on his hands, "Why would I be scared of you?"

"Good!" Wolfram chirped. Yuri felt him move over the bed then felt one of Wolfram's legs slide over each side of his ass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh shut up. It's easier to reach all of your back this way," he said matter of factly. Wolfram sat on Yuri's firm little ass but held most of his weight on the legs that were tightly straddling Yuri's hip's. Wolfram had Yuri pinned. Smiling to himself he touched Yuri's lithe back with both palms open, "Just relax." All the playfulness was gone from Wolfram' voice, he really did intend to make Yuri happy now.

He caressed his hands down to the hem of Yuri's pants feeling each muscle twitch and dance at the new sensation. Loving the way it felt Wolfram did it again, stopping this time at Yuri's shoulder's, which he imagined to be the most sore, and circling his palm's on the soft skin. He proceeded in this fashion adding a touch here and a caress there as he went, venturing down his smooth arms and back. When he trailed his fingers down Yuri's spine the young demon lord let a moan of pleasure escape his lips. Wolfram did it again but harder evoking a similar sound, softer more delicate. Wolfram peeked over at Yuri's face as he did it for a third time, his eye's were gently shut, his brow tilted up in pleasure, his soft lips barley open but just enough to permit short, quiet gasps of air. Wolfram felt his body temperature rise in response.

'He fell asleep, I think.'

Continuing with his menstruations, Wolfram fought the temptation to kiss those sensuous lips. Leaning closer each time his hands fell down Yuri's spine, he was inches if not centimeters from his prize. Little did he know but Yuri was awake and simply waiting for the right moment to let Wolfram know. That moment came when desire became the course of action for the night, Wolfram's hot breath over took Yuri's mouth in a full but subtle kiss. Yuri let Wolfram have his way for a moment breaking and coming over again and again on his motionless lips before he kissed back. Wolfram sprang backwards, "You're awake!"

Yuri shifted under Wolfram, so as to see the beauty of the crimson dust that now held Wolfram's cheeks. Yuri simply smiled and turned himself over so that now Wolfram was straddling his front. He pulled Wolfram back down on him meeting his lips half way. He couldn't take it; his _thoughts_ of Wolfram had only intensified with each stroke, besides it was Wolfram's fault for kissing him. He had felt the change in Wolfram's body too; knowing that the young lord wouldn't protest only made this invitation more… intense.

Moving his lips over Wolfram's he gently probed his tongue in to Wolfram's welcoming mouth. The demon lord pulled his leg up to rub the inside of Wolfram's, knees became too weak to support him, he fell unto Yuri. Breaking the kiss Yuri embraced his soon to be lover tightly whispering into his ear, "Who's the wimp now?"

Wolfram only looked at him with pleading eyes. Yuri cradled his fragile form back into bed so now he was on top. Carefully undressing Wolfram, who never took his eye's from the deep black depths of Yuri's. Wolfram placed his hands to either side of shoulder's making him look even more innocent and helpless. Yuri got his shirt off with a little difficulty, due to so many layers, then started to untie his belt. Wolfram tenderly moved his hands to Yuri's waist and did the same. 'He's so cute!' Yuri could hardly contain himself, he leaned back to let Wolfram have his way. Wolfram slid out from under Yuri to finish what he started. Yuri fell back again, willingly, unto the bed. Wolfram pulled on the hem of the garment deathly slow, and was amazed to find just how much Yuri had been enjoying his company, while he was face down. Liking his lip's Wolfram quickly pulled Yuri's pants to his ankles and took his ready erection into his mouth.

'It was a damn act he knew exactly what he'd been doing to me!' this simply exited Yuri even more. Wolfram felt Yuri harden fully against his hot cavity. The feeling of Wolfram all over his most sensitive flesh brought tears to Yuri' eyes but knowing that if Wolfram saw him cry as he came he would never live it down. Long agonizing draws of pleasure brought Yuri so close, he held on to the bed to try and make it last longer. Wolfram moaned as he tasted his demon king for the first time. Sucking harder Wolfram bit down ever so lightly, scrapping his teeth from hilt to head, before he felt Yuri come. Spasm after glorious spasm took hold of the demon king as he cried Wolframs name. Drinking the bitter liquid Wolfram felt Yuri ride out his orgasm with intense vigor.

'I want him.' Yuri's world retuned to it's axis after a moment, he looked up at Wolfram and whispered his name.

"Yes, my love?"

"I – oh gods Wolfram I-" he was cut off when Wolfram's hands returned to his softened cock. Wolfram swore his lover's skin was made of silk, hot and sticky from the previous actions Wolfram slid his hands up and down Yuri's royal dick. (AN: I love that line.)

"Wolfram…" he moaned. Hearing his name leave Yuri's swollen lip's made Wolfram aware of how badly he wanted to take the man under him. Quickening his pace he felt Yuri's member reanimate in his hands. Wolfram let go and finished the task of removing his own pants.

"Wolfram… please I need you" Yuri complained.

"What happened to those strong words you used just a moment ago?" Wolfram taunted.

"Wolfram, your being mean to me," Yuri whimpered adorably.

"Your so impatient my little wimp," he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "we'll have to fix that."

Finally kicking his troublesome pants over the edge of the bed he positioned Yuri's legs over his hips. Finally realizing that he was the one that was going to be penetrated, Yuri tried to sit up and protest, but Wolfram captured his lips to distract him from his furtive fingers. Fingers that were still lubricated with sweet pre-cum, Wolfram pushed into Yuri's tight virgin flesh, making the demon king whimper in pain. Yuri clung to Wolfram's shoulders, pressing their lips harder to try and forget the pain. Wolfram pushed in further reaching for the one spot he knew that would make things better. Not able to get there with one Wolfram braced Yuri before slipping in a second. Yuri eased onto his back, as Wolfram continued his exploration of inside him. Scissoring his finger's Wolfram watched the expression change on Yuri's face, unable to hold back any longer Wolfram slid his fingers out as Yuri expanded willingly around him.

As Wolfram's pinnacle touched Yuri's heated entrance he instinctively grabbed Wolfram's shoulders again. Excruciatingly slow Wolfram pushed forward, groaning at the new experience. He barley felt Yuri's nails dig small bloody groves into his sweaty shoulders. Yuri moaned as soon as he was ready for Wolfram to pick up speed, but the blond held steady. Yuri wanted Wolfram, trying to hasten things Yuri attempted to buck his hips but Wolfram caught him, holding him down with his weight and if at all possible slowed his pace even more.

"You're so impatient," he repeated, "You need to be taught…" he managed to rasp out. Yuri couldn't believe that Wolfram was able to compose himself enough to tease him. Normally Yuri would have snapped back but he actually he thought this was incredibly romantic, so he let his _teacher_ do what he wanted with him. When all the way inside his demon king Wolfram stopped and leaned back slightly, pressing hard against the top of Yuri's tight sheath. Swinging his golden locks off his sweat kissed forehead hi smiled sadistically at Yuri.

'You are mine, all mine.' Yuri marveled at how sexy his partner was. Sweat glistened off his delicate brow, hiding emerald hues of lust, rose petal lips were parted in a serine smile.

"Tell me," he whispered hoarsely, "have you learned?"

Yuri could only nod, not wanting to ruin any thing.

"You've been so good; I think I'll have to reward you now." Wolfram was about to pull out when Yuri whimpered in protest. He looked up afraid he'd hurt him.

"Wolfram, I love you." The held in the stunning eyes that looked into Yuri's converted into compassion. Leaning forward Wolfram took Yuri's lips into his, softly, sweetly, no tongue or hard pressure, but so much meaning. Just a simple 'I love you kiss' evoked tears out of both boys.

"I love you too."

With that Wolfram pulled almost all the way out of Yuri's body before thrusting back in to the astonishing heat. Again and again they passionately rocked with each other, more violent than the waves that crashed against the deck, until finally Wolfram found what he was looking for before. With a thrust that matched perfectly to Yuri's rhythm, he plunged deep inside hitting some point of absolute pleasure. Yuri couldn't stop the scream that tore at his throat as Wolfram pounded it over and over. No table to prolong this act of love any more Yuri came yet again, spilling hot thick liquid between their stomachs. The feeling of Yuri gripping and releasing Wolfram to the rhythm of his orgasm Wolfram quickly followed suit and came inside his lover. Panting both remained conjoined for a moment after not wanting to separate. But the pressure was too much and Wolfram was forced out of Yuri's body. He gently pulled out and collapsed unto Yuri, who caught him, holding his shaking form. Kissing Yuri's cheek numerous times Wolfram trailed to Yuri's lips were he kissed him softly again, repeating, "You're so good. I really love you Yuri."

Yuri smiled, "I love you too Wolfram." Wolfram hugged Yuri burying his face in the crook of his neck, Yuri realized Wolfram had made his own movements and not gotten sick.

"Hey," he whispered in Wolfram's ear, "we found a cure for your sea-sickness." Wolfram turned his head, so their noses touched.

"Guess we'll have to do this all night then," he said with a coy smile before kissing Yuri sweet lips again.


End file.
